Fatal Fury 2
Neo Geo version Super NES version TurboGrafx-CD version Mega Drive/Genesis version Neo-Geo CD version Virtual Console version | genre = Fighting | modes = Single Play, Versus (up to two players) | cabinet = Upright | arcade system = Neo Geo | display = | platforms = Neo Geo, Neo-Geo CD, PC Engine, Sega Genesis, SNES, Game Boy, X68000, PlayStation 2, Virtual Console }} is a 1992 fighting video game released by SNK for the Neo Geo arcade and home platforms. It is the sequel to ''Fatal Fury: King of Fighters and the second game in the Fatal Fury franchise. Gameplay Fatal Fury 2 was the second game in SNK's 100-Mega Shock series, offering improved graphics and gameplay over the original Fatal Fury. The play controls were modified, this time making full use of the Neo-Geo's four button configuration, by including four attack buttons (Light Punch, Light Kick, Strong Punch, and Strong Kick). The player can also dash back from the opponent to retreat by quickly tapping the lever backwards twice. The two-plane battle system from the first Fatal Fury has been retained. This time, the player can move freely to the adjacent plane by pressing the Light Punch and Light Kick buttons simultaneously for the "Plane Move". The player can also perform a "Power Attack" that will knock the opponent to the other plane. When the opponent is on the other plane, the player can press either a punch button to jump towards the opponent with a "Low Plane Move Attack" or either a kick button for a "High Plane Move Attack". Certain stages have hazards in the background plane, such as electrified wires or a stampede of bulls, and thus the player cannot change planes but can knock the opponent to the other plane to cause extra damage. Other specialized techniques have been added as well. After the player guards an opponent's attack, they follow it up with a special counterattack technique known as an "Evasion Attack". The player can also taunt the opponent by pressing the Strong Punch button from a distance. Fatal Fury 2 also introduces the "Desperation Move" (or "Fury"), a powerful type of Special Move which causes massive damage that can only be used when the player's life gauge is at 25% and flashing red. The Single Player Mode has the player facing against all eight characters (including a clone of the player's character), followed by four non-playable boss characters. After every fourth match, the player will participate in a bonus round for more points. Plot After Geese Howard's death in the original Fatal Fury, a mysterious nobleman becomes the sponsor of the new "King of Fighters" tournament. This time, the tournament is held worldwide with fighters around the globe competing. As the Single Player Mode progresses, the mysterious challenger begins defeating the participants from the previous Fatal Fury game, searching for the man responsible for defeating Geese. Characters The character roster consists of eight selectable characters: Terry, Andy and Joe from the original Fatal Fury, plus five new playable characters. After defeating all eight playable characters in the single player tournament (including a clone of the player's character), the player faces four non-playable boss characters. Playable characters: * Terry Bogard - an American street fighting champion from Southtown. * Andy Bogard - Terry's younger brother and koppōjutsu practitioner. * Joe Higashi - a Japanese Muay Thai champion. * Big Bear - an Australian wrestler formerly known as Raiden (from the first Fatal Fury). * Jubei Yamada - an elderly Japanese judo master once known as "Yamada the Demon" during his youth. * Cheng Sinzan - an obese master of taiji from Hong Kong seeking to open his own training hall. * Kim Kaphwan - a taekwondo master from Korea. * Mai Shiranui - daughter of the head of the Shiranui ninja clan. Boss characters: * Billy Kane - a staff fighting master from the UK seeking revenge on the Bogard brothers and Joe. * Axel Hawk - a retired heavyweight boxing champion seeking to make his comeback. * Laurence Blood - a former matador who uses a fighting style based on his bullfighting methods. * Wolfgang Krauser - a German nobleman seeking to defeat the men responsible for Geese's downfall. Home versions In addition to the Neo-Geo AES and Neo-Geo CD versions, ports of Fatal Fury 2 were released for the SNES and the X68000 in , followed by versions for the Sega Genesis, PC Engine Arcade CD-ROM², and Game Boy in . The SNES and Genesis versions were published by Takara, while the X68000 version released only in Japan was published by Mahou Kabushikigaisha (Magical Company). All three versions allowed the player to control the four boss characters. The PAL Sega Mega Drive version is very rare and goes upwards of $200 on online auction sites. The PC Engine version was published by Hudson Soft in Japan only and was one of the first games to require the Arcade Card add-on. The Game Boy version is titled and features "super deformed" style graphics. However, due to the Game Boy having limited hardware, all voices have been removed, but in their place the characters have speech bubbles when performing a special attack. The original Neo Geo version of the game is included in Fatal Fury Battle Archive Vol. 1 for the PlayStation 2 (with a choice between the original AES and CD soundtrack) and is available on the Wii Virtual Console service. Although the Neo Geo was a very popular console in Saudi Arabia in the early 1990s, with home cart sales exceeding 3000 units a year, Fatal Fury 2 was the first game to be banned due to Mai Shiranui's revealing attire. Reception In 2011, Complex ranked it as the 40th best fighting game of all time, largely for introducing Mai Shiranui.Peter Rubin, The 50 Best Fighting Games of All Time, Complex.com, March 15, 2011 References External links * * *[http://www.neo-geo.com/reviews/neo-reviews/ff2/Ff2a.html Fatal Fury 2 review at Neo-Geo.com] Category:1992 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Fatal Fury Category:Game Boy games Category:Magical Company games Category:Neo-Geo games Category:Neo Geo CD games Category:Sega Genesis games Category:Sharp X68000 games Category:SNK games Category:SNK Playmore games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:TurboGrafx-CD games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Martial arts video games